gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hold It Against Me
Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears is featured in Britney 2.0, the second episode of Season Four. Brittany performs this song with Kitty and the Cheerios. The song begins with the Cheerios and Brittany dancing. Kitty is seen singing a bit with Brittany, and the dance is very competitive between the two. The scene intercuts with them on the football fields and in the gymnasium. In the gymnasium, the Cheerios are joined by the WMHS Colorguard, who are spinning air blade rifles. Sue criticizes their performance and tells Brittany in her office that she's a bad example for the Cheerios and kicks her off the team. Lyrics Brittany: Hey, over there, please forgive me If I'm coming on too strong Hate to stare, but you're winning And they're playing my favorite Brittany with Kitty: Song So come here, little closer Wanna whisper in your ear Make it clear, little question Wanna know just how you feel Brittany with the Cheerios: If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Cause you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Brittany: Hey you might think that I'm crazy But you know I'm just your type I might be little hazy But you just cannot Brittany with Kitty: Deny There's a spark in between us When we're dancin' on the floor I want more, wanna see it, So I'm askin' you tonight Brittany with the Cheerios: If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Cause you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me! Brittany: If I said I want your body Would you hold it against me? (Yeah) (Uh huh) (Oww) Brittany and the Cheerios: Give me something good Don't wanna wait, I want it now Pop it like a hood And show me how you work it out Brittany: Alright The Cheerios: If I said my heart was beating loud If I said I want your body now Brittany with the Cheerios: Would you hold it against me If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Cause you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Gallery brittbrittsong.gif Brittbrittsong2.gif Hiam.jpg SexyBrittandthatbitch.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o1 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o2 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o3 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o4 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o5 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o6 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o7 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o8 250.gif Unknownrwerwer.jpg gle_402_performance_hold_it_against_me_tagged_640x360_92739724.jpg 4562_img_GleeCast1.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Britney 2.0